


Clad

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [254]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A bold visual choice of wardrobe.





	Clad

It is important to make a good impression. The visuals _matter_ , especially when you’re trying to reach places you will never physically visit. A unified front, a message that transcends language or words.

Kylo wears black, chased through with red. Textured, soft fabric that sweeps down from his shoulders, caught in front of his throat in a clasp made of the finest rubies, fashioned into their crest: a cross-saber in front of the First Order symbol. 

The soft fabric shimmies over his shoulders, kissing at his calves. In with the black is metallic red thread, like blood-stripes, diagonally across the weave. His shirt is a deep charcoal, with slender ribbing across the chest, and the belt that circles his waist holds the hilt of his saber. Darker pants, tucked into calf-high boots, the toes pointed and almost deadly weapons of their own. His hands are in soft, supple leather gloves, and his hair is caught behind his ears, but tumbles loosely from the clasp that keeps the furthest strands back, over his shoulders, finishing the look.

Hux - although biased - thinks he couldn’t look more dashing if he tried.

His own clothing is a muted parchment tone, mixed with pure white and silver accents. His cloak is the darkest, looking like milky caf as it sparkles down his back. His clasp is silver metal with amber-toned jewels, and everything echoes and compliments his lover’s wardrobe. 

This - this first announcement - to their newly-forged Empire… it will echo and resound throughout their (hopefully long and prosperous) lives. 

A Knight, and an Officer. But now… so much more. 


End file.
